Volver a comenzar
by Stern22
Summary: por muchos errores que cometas en el pasado, siempre tienes una segunda oportunidad HG/LM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: evidentemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni me lucro con ello (una lastima la verdad)

Volver a Comenzar-

Le tocó la cara, temblorosa, con la punta de los dedos, inquieta. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella, casi sin parpadear, expectantes. Puso la otra mano en su cara, acariciando su mandíbula, algo rasposa por la incipiente barba, buscando tal vez nuevos signos del paso del tiempo en su piel.

Hacía años que no lo veía, y siempre que había estado cerca suyo, tan solo era el padre de Draco, el señor Malfoy, conocido y temido mortígafo en los tiempos oscuros del reinado malvado del que no debe ser nombrado. Pero ahora, con la guerra acabada y después de de salir de Azkaban, y de haberlo perdido absolutamente todo, no tenia ya nada por lo que seguir adelante.

Una vez le reconoció, que notó en sus poros de la piel todo el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento, se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Y lloró, después de mucho tiempo, por alguien. Le abrazó, apoyándole la cabeza sobre su pecho, agitado por el llanto., y notó la humedad proveniente de los grises ojos del hombre, soltando todo aquello que llevaba años guardando dentro.

Amaneció tranquilamente, como si la luz intentase neutralizar la tempestad que había azotado la casa la anterior noche. Ella despertó sentada en el sofá en mala posición, con la cabeza de él descansando en su regazo. Le miró y suspiró. Ella, una mujer de apenas 26 años, consolando a un hombre de 52 contra el cual había estado años peleando. Le acarició el fino cabello platino con ternura, fijándose en lo distinta que parecía su cara cuando dormía. Con cuidado se puso de pie, estirándole encima del sofá y tapándole con una manta se sentó en el suelo junto a él, cuidándole mientras dormía, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Le besó en los labios con el corazón encogido y arropándole mejor, se marchó.

Durmió durante tres días, convulsionándose entre pesadillas y estados febriles, en los que se había mantenido ella en todo momento, casi sin comer o dormir. Y ella misma no lograba entender esa necesidad de protección hacia él, esa devoción que le profesaba desde hacía unas noches.

Despertó con los ojos vidriosos y dolor de cabeza. Con voz ronca se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho pasarle. La abrazó. Se sujetaron el uno al otro, como una tabla de salvación mutua. Podía sentir el calor del hombre tan cerca que parecía haberse colado entre su cuerpo y la ropa y la ropa, y su olor a madera y canela le embriagaba, le nublaba los sentidos... Se buscaron con las manos, con la boca y con los ojos. Se reconocieron, lloraron juntos, gritaron en medio de la enajenación, consiguieron fundir su carne y mezclarla, se debatieron entre saliva y sudor, juntando sus cuerpos, devorando cada centímetro de la piel del otro, desgarrando el alma, y al final, cuando el alba despuntaba, una descarga eléctrica les recorrió el espinazo, muriendo en el proceso y reviviendo con una beso; el último beso. y al separarse, quedaron ligados para siempre con esa extraña atadura que produce la tristeza y la calamidad.

Se miraron agitados y sudorosos, entre el silencio casi sin respirar. Él se apoyó sobre su propio brazo y le acarició la cara haciéndole suspirar. Se apoyó sobre el pecho del hombre mientras notaba con sorpresa y felicidad, como él le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por su espalda. Tenía la piel erizada y una sonrisa en los labios. Podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de él y sus dedos subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo. Le hubiese gustado quedarse allí, de aquella manera, para siempre.

-Me gustaría pedirte algo- rompió el silencio de la habitación. Ella levantó la vista, interrogante- Han pasado muchos cosas en poco tiempo que han roto los esquemas de mi vida. Y se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada pero…

-Para siempre- le cortó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos grises que relucían especialmente.

-¿Qué?

- Me da igual lo que pasó hace años, pienso estar aquí contigo, cuidándote, para siempre- y le besó con una caricia suave en los labios que llegó a tocar su alma.

Y él sonrió verdaderamente después de mucho tiempo, al comprender que el destino le había brindado la oportunidad de volver a comenzar.

Espero que os guste )

Stern


	2. ¿Se puede querer a dos personas?

La lluvia caía sobre el campo de batalla, llevándose consigo sangre y dolor. Parecía que el mundo se hubiese vuelto silencioso de repente. Veía a la gente arremolinarse en torno de los cadáveres que yacían en el embarrado suelo, ahora yermo de vida, que se había convertido en sus lechos de muerte. Mirase donde mirase, tan solo había dolor; dolor de las dos partes. Levantó la vista hacia el frente y le vio junto a su mujer e hijo, con la cara manchada de sangre, tal vez suya tal vez de nadie. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes en él tuvo el impulso de levantarse y ella se dio media vuelta dándose cuenta que tenía una herida sangrante en el costado. Caminó hasta el lago y se metió vestida, ignorando la gélida sensación que parecía romper su piel, ignorando la sangre que emanaba de su propia carne, ignorando la poca conciencia que le quedaba y que se iba disolviendo dentro del líquido como si fuese azúcar. Todo se volvió oscuro, tan oscuro como el silencio irreal que la envolvía.

Unas fuertes manos la sacaron del agua. Sabía que era él; reconocía ese olor a madera y canela. Pero ya anda importaba, notaba su sangre fluir demasiado deprisa fuera de su cuerpo, helando sus manos y sus ojos castaños. La vida se le iba con urgencia. Levantó débilmente una de sus manos, para poder tocarle la cara por última vez. Escuchó, a lo lejos ya, el susurro ahogado y su nombre grabado en el contacto de los finos labios de él en las puntas de sus fríos dedos, aquellos dedos que deseaban tanto al hombre que le sostenía la cabeza, aquel hombre cuya piel había recorrido tantas veces a escondidas.

Notaba la superficie mullida y caliente contra su espalda. Abrió los ojos viéndolo todo borroso durante unos instantes en los que se percató del terrible dolor de cabeza y del costado del que estaba siendo víctima. Intentó enfocar la vista hacia la sala donde se encontraba, postrada en una cama, rodeada de espesas cortinas blanco nuclear, entre sábanas de lino y vestida con un camisón a juego con las cortinas y las sábanas. Giró la cabeza, débil, hacia la respiración que notaba a su lado izquierdo. Sonrió al verle sentado en un pequeño sillón de hospital, con la cabeza ladeada, descansando a su vera. Sus ojos grises se abrieron al detectar el movimiento de su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Se acercó con rapidez besándola con cuidado.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- le acarició la cara- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Viva- sonrió ante la tontería de su respuesta.- ¿Solo estás tu?

-Durante las noches si. Está amaneciendo. Pronto vendrá la tropa de tus amiguitos… Será mejor que me vaya

Se colocó la capa y dándole un besó se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Volverás?

-Nunca lo dudes.

Sonrió feliz cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado.

Las mañanas se le hacían eternas en aquella cama, rodeada de amigos y regalos deseando su pronta recuperación. Pero para ella, el mejor momento del día era cuando todos marchaban a sus casas y llegaba él, le daba un beso y se sentaba junto a ella para resguardar sus sueños. Jamás con un gesto de más o demasiada efusividad; al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy y esas cosas no estaban en su naturaleza, pero a pesar de estar dormida, en ocasiones podía sentir el roce de sus manos o su respiración en la mejilla al amanecer, cuando se despedía.

Sin duda alguna aquellas fueron de las mejores semanas de su vida, pese al dolor y el abatimiento tras la perdida de la gente que más quería, durante la guerra.

Llegó a su apartamento en el coche de sus padres, y a regañadientes la dejaron sola para poder descansar. Se tumbó con deleite en el sofá naranja de su salón.

-Te estaba esperando- Hermiones saltó del sofá, asustada, pero se calmó al ver quién era. No esperaba verle en su casa.

Se abalanzó contenta sobre él, enterrando la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando su aroma, palpando su espalda con ansia. Buscó sus labios en medio del abrazo, su piel entre la ropa; él la buscaba también, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo castaño, sus labios recorrieron las venas palpitantes de su cuello. Cayeron en el sofá entre risas y caricias. Se sentía culpable por lo que hacía. Él estaba casado y era considerado un traidor, era un asesino, un mortífago. Arañó con rabia la marca oscura que, dibujada en su carne, le condenaba a una vida, a partir de ahora, de vergüenza y penitencia por sus pecados.

Sus bocas luchaban en una guerra que era un reflejo de la real, su piel ardía y su sangre se debatía furiosa y apasionada en su cuerpo, haciéndole palpitar el corazón más rápido de lo normal. No recordaba en qué momento se convirtió en su amante y le empezó a amar de 

aquella manera tan intensa y peligrosa. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba, sería el fin de muchas cosas, y que tarde o temprano, alguien acabaría enterándose.

Le sintió dentro, no solo de su cuerpo, sino de todo su ser, como jamás había sentido a nadie. Aquella conexión que tenían, tan especial pese a ser tan diferentes, de provenir de mundos distintos, era la cosa más grande que jamás había siquiera soñado, tener con una persona. Pero parece que es posible que las personas cambien, tal vez tarde, pero es posible.

Empezó a llover, golpeando los cristales con aquella languidez propia del otoño. Empezaba a hacer frío. Le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, más grande que el de ella, y la arropó entre su propia piel y la capa que había recuperado para cobijarse del frío. Le acariciaba el enredado cabello castaño con parsimonia. El olor a sexo, canela y vainilla, inundaba todo el comedor. Apoyó la cabeza en el pálido pecho del hombre, disfrutando del calor que emanaba y del sonido de su corazón, tan perfecto como él. Se debatía dudosa entre preguntas. Rompió el silencio con una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

-¿Crees que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?


End file.
